This invention relates generally to log splitting devices and more particularly to power log splitters.
Power log splitters can be broken up into two general catagories. The first type splits a given log or piece of wood into two pieces with each cycle of the device. The second type splits a given log or piece of wood into more than two pieces with each cycle of the device. The former type has a single blade or wedge either permanently or semi-permanently fixed to the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,105 by B. J. Gansley is one example of such a splitter.
A disadvantage of such splitters is that, for each cycle of the device, they only split a given piece of wood into two pieces. I have observed while using these types of single fixed wedge splitters that after the log is initially split in half, subsequent splitting of the pieces is done by the splitter with a greater deal less effort.